Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {-2} \\ {4} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {0} \\ {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}+{-2} & {-2}+{0} \\ {4}+{-2} & {1}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {-2} \\ {2} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$